Epic Fight of a Beast Tamer
by Nightshadowv
Summary: This continues after Epic Tale of a Beast Tamer. A new plight has come to the forest and it is from the Tamers past that has come back to haunt the forest. The new Queen Nix must face an enemy that leads the dark to light.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Epic just the Beast Tamers and the new Enemy. All chapters will be four hundred words long.

* * *

Ronin looked at the new Queen who was sulking in her new room. He gave a sigh as he entered her room. Where she looked up at him before she went back to hiding her face; scratching the back of his head he sat down next to her.

"I know that this is a lot to take in." He said moving his hand to touch her shoulder but stopped his actions.

"No you don't understand Ronin I can hear the trees whispering about something worse than the Boggan army that you and the rest of the Leaf men cleared out." Nix said looking back up at him with heavy dark circles under her eyes.

"It can't be that bad Nix." Ronin said trying to bring her out of this foul mood she had fallen under only a week ago.

"No Ronin it is worse I don't know how Queen Tara blocked it out but the cries Ronin the cries of death are all I can hear." Nix said cuddling up next to the Leaf man as he finally puts a calming hand onto her back.

She fell silent making him look down at the now sleeping Queen who looked angelic.

Dark black beady eyes opened looking around in confusion as the one thought echoed through his mind. 'I am not dead….I am not dead…I am alive.'

"How am I still alive?" A chuckling laugh was his answer.

Whipping his head around he found a boy with dark grey skin more humanoid in appearance that was matched with white stringy hair sprouting from atop his head.

"Well it seems that my sister does good work; though you're a little thinner than before." Dagda looked at him as if he didn't understand. "Come than and see for yourself." The strange boy said pulling a dusty cloth off of the far wall.

Dagda got up and walked over to the small shard of broken glass and looked at himself. He smiled as the thought that he looked even more like his father hit him. True he was wearing a strange outfit of leaves and moss? He wasn't sure but he found he didn't look half bad.

"Name's Bacter what's yours?" The boy said holding out his hand.

"Dagda I am Prince of the Boggans and son of Mandrake." He said proudly.

The boy frowned. "Sorry but the Leaf men finished them off already."


	2. Chapter 2

Dagda couldn't believe what he was hearing. His great and powerful father was ended by the healing of a broken branch. He looked at Bacter after he had finally absorbed the information.

"I am going to make the new Queen and all of the forest, pay for what they have done." He growled while he balled his fist looking for something to hit.

"May I suggest you join the Spore than." This got Dagda's attention.

"What is the Spore?" He asked turning around to look at the boy.

"Follow me." And so Dagda did.

Through a maze of dimly lit tunnels he followed the grey boy. That seemed to be chuckling; as he led the only Boggan left to an open room that was filled with others that had the same grey color that ranged from dark stone to light ash in color. All of them wore armor fashioned from rock and carried weapons that he had never seen before.

"So what do you think? All they need is a leader to lead them." Bacter said opening his arms up to show them off as they spared in pairs.

"You believe me to be this leader?" Dagda turned questioning Bacter.

It was the only time he would admit to her being angelic. Her sleeping face reminded him of more happy times as well. But he wouldn't think on that now he had other things to attend to like finding out what this new possible threat was.

Passing by young Nod he stopped. "Can you do something very simple Nod?" He asked the Leaf man.

"Yes I can Ronin." He said giving him a look like he was a kid.

"I need you to make sure no one wakes the Queen." Young Nod nodded and went the way Ronin just came.

Heading out on his humming bird he noticed the regrowth of the forest Nix had been working so hard to repair. But the new worry had started to bloom in his chest that he might lose her like he lost Tara. Time seemed to stop as he passed a small enclosed area that he had spent many springs with her majesty.

Arriving at Nim Galuu he perched his bird and hopped off. He entered finding the tree to be quite. Which he found strange since the Glowworm thought the party never stopped and when it did someone was always here.


	3. Chapter 3

Moving around to the center of the tree he heard nothing. "Hello Glowworm?" He called out down through the tree. When he got no reply he released the elevation device to go down. As it moved down he found that nothing looked right. Every last scroll was gone from the archives and those that tended to them were also gone.

"This is getting stranger by the second." He muttered as he picked up a small spore.

After another look around the room he noticed everything was covered in them. Then it was like an explosion as every last spore grew at the same time. Into giant mushrooms and the poisonous kind Ronin knew from Tara's teachings.

He moved to get out of there and quick before they released the toxic spores they carried.

Nix woke to Nod knocking over a small table. Blinking blurry eyes she looked at him in a questioning manner.

"Where is Ronin?" Her voice sounded strangled.

Nod just shrugged as he picked up the mess he had just made. Nod looked up to see Nix pacing the room with a worried look.

"He will be just fine he is after all the captain for a reason."

Dagda smiled widely as he thought of what Bacter said to him. 'Yes I do and I believe you can lead the Spores into a new era.' He thought as he watched a small chalk white girl tend to his wounds.

Bacter moved down the highest of tunnels made for royalty. He stopped when he reached the end of the line.

"It is I Queen mother." He announced.

"Come in my little Bacteria." A soft flute like voice called out.

The room was carved out of rock and lit with glowing moss that made the room look amazing in Bacter's opinion. The one he came to see was his mother and one of the few who had seen top side. Her skin was not hard grey like the others but tan in color and her eye were the softest part about her blue like the sky.

"Mother I am taking the throne from you this very moment. And I will lead the Spores into a new age. To take my place as King of the Spores Empire and take the topside and rule as we were meant to." The young stone colored man said as he morphed into something monstrous.


	4. Chapter 4

His body grew just a bit bigger with muscles he didn't have before. His arms lengthened and grew long jagged claws. His face twisted into a snarl as his teeth protruded out of his mouth. It was nothing compared to the mushrooms that popped out on his back.

"Well my little Bactria I wish you luck." She said with a smile on her aged face.

"Good bye Queen mother." He said before letting loose spores from his back.

Bacter left the room while he slowly turned back into the grey harmless looking boy. When he exited the royal hall a small runner stopped before him with a bow. Taking the offered scroll he opened it and smiled.

"Return to your master and tell him well done." The runner nodded before turning and leaving his sight.

Bacter moved to the gathering hall where he had called for everyone's attendance. They had come and were all standing in clean lines. None spoke knowing that this was important information they were about to receive from there Prince. Everyone looked confused as another accompanied him up to the podium.

"I have tragic news that the Queen has past. I give you our new ruler."

The sound of the wind could be heard as Ronin came back looking worse for wear. Nix gave him a questioning look but he could say nothing as he fell to the ground. She rushed over to him as she called up all the voices of the plants asking them what to do. She smiled with relief as they gave her good news.

After a good two hours of ordering others about she had the ashen color that was Ronin's skin back to its proper shade. Meaning that the tonic she had given him was working.

"So will he be alright?" Nod asked worried about his only father figure.

"Yes he will be just fine now Nod and thank you for helping me." She said giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

The young Leaf man blushed as he held his cheek smiling. The girl was strange he knew that much for sure. As she left the room while ordering everyone out so Ronin could rest in peace. Though it she smiled doing so.

Nod was outside sitting thinking about what Ronin always said about one tree many leaves. When Mub and Grub showed up looking stranger than normal.


	5. Chapter 5

Every last Spore looked at him in mild shock as he finished. "Dagda the one who shall lead us back to our rightful place in the sun." This got everyone's attention though as the Boggan stood before them.

Dagda stood before the podium tall and proud. "With your strength and my knowledge of the Leaf men well will bring them to their knees. Making them pay for what they have done to us. We shall take hold of the forest that rightfully belongs to us!" This had everyone cheering aloud at the thought of living top side.

Bacter patted his back as Bactria came in with the crown. A small fossilized mushroom that held small round drops of amber around it.

Dagda was led out and into his new room. That held three men and a woman who stood waiting around a toadstool table.

"These are the Generals, Stonewall…" He said pointing out a huge stone grey man. "Granite…" He pointed out a smaller man well built with lighter grey skin. "Slate Water…" The last man was darker with a blue color to him. "And last but certainly not lest this is Bello she is the best General we have."

Mub stopped short while Grub fell on Nod covering him in slime. "Ugh what is wrong with you two?" He said getting up and dancing away from them both.

"Hey asked what's wrong." Grub muttered.

"I will tell you what is wrong the pond was just attacked by these crazy men dressed in stone colored armor." Mub growled with little strength.

"Gone all of them are gone; the entire pod population has been destroyed!" Grub cried out as he went to lean on Nod again.

"What but who would do something so awful." He pondered aloud.

"Dagda…" All of them looked at Nix who came out of the shadows.

"But he is dead even Mandrake said it himself. That was the whole reason he went after the pod." Nod said knowing that much.

"No the trees have told me that he was saved. How they don't know but it is him and he is in charge of an army of his own." Nix said having only just deciphered the message the forest was trying to fully pass onto her.

Pix looked at Nut after he finished brushing the chipmunk down. A bad feel was coming off the rodent in waves.


	6. Chapter 6

The chipmunks had been acting strange for a week now and Pix didn't have to be Queen of the forest to know this. It was time he went to go see his sister and find out what she knew. It would also be go for Nut to see his mistress.

"Well Nut we're going to see Nix today." This got him pushed to the ground and nuzzled. "Alright you big baby get off me." He said pushing on the big furry face.

Once Seed was saddled up and ready to go Pix tethered Nut to Seed so he wouldn't lose the chipmunk on the way there.

Dagda looked around at those gathered and smiled pleasantly as thoughts of the forest in decay ran through his mind. They were all waiting for him to talk and so he shook himself out of it.

"Alright I know the Leaf men's routs quite well and knowing them they won't have changed very much since the new Queen was picked." He said as he went over the map they had spelling it out better for them.

All of the Generals knew what he was getting so they were smiling as they had small clusters in each main area that they needed to hit. It was simple but it was the outcome they were more worried about then how it came to be.

"So Stonewall you will take out Nim Galuu. While Granit drives the Leaf men out on patrol to the furthest corner away from Moon Haven. Slate Water you shall deal a striking blow to the pond of pods. Finally Bello you will gather all the guards in Moon Haven outside while Bacter and I take the Queen." Everyone nodded liking this plan and knowing that it was the best course in taking out the enemy.

Nix shiver as something felt wrong in the air but ignored it as she met with the Leaf men getting ready to go out on patrol. All of them bowed their heads to her making her blush like every other time they did this.

"Be safe everyone." She said hoping that all of them would make it through whatever was about to strike the forest.

"No worries your majesty we will return soon." A man with brown hair that was turning silver said.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"I am Cress your majesty." He said bowing.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well comeback safely Cress and all of you be careful." She had said only an hour ago making her stomach turn strangely.

Ronin had left and Nod was with him acting more grown up since his run in with Seed. Leaving Nix was with Mub and Grub who were asking her questions.

"So how about you and me go out sometime." The slug said winking at her.

"I was wondering if you were in need of more Leaf men your Majesty." Grub looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Mub I am flattered I would love to go out. The thing is you'll have to convince Ronin first. And Grub I think you would make a wonderful Leaf men. So I will put in a good word for you." Nix said giving the snail a kiss in between his eyes.

"What about me don't I deserve a kiss?" He asked making an outrageous kissy face making the new Queen laugh. She kissed her hand and planted it right between his eyes.

"There you are gentlemen. Now I was wondering if you would help me out with something special."

"Of course since a Leaf man is always ready help a lady out."

Stonewall arrived at Nim Galuu and smiled as the sound of singing reached his ears. He would put a stop to this he thought slyly. He entered and everyone stopped to look at him which he didn't like. There was nothing wrong with him or his looks. Pulling out his stone sword he yelled out the command.

"Attack!" The yell he bellowed rung all the way through the center of tree.

Everyone screamed as grey men in stone armor rained down on them. Taking them away to wagon cages pulled by moles. It was swiftly taken care of making their next job that much easier.

"Leave nothing!" Stonewall ordered as he began his job.

Moving around the great spiral he slowly released small spores that would grow with the Queen's help. He laughed at this knowing that they would bring down their own down fall. When it was finished he ordered everyone out.

From further away Stonewall and company watched the light of the new day reached out to the land below. And in that moment he watched the Queen's work. Everything seemed to be growing and that is when the energy reached the spores. White billowing clouds covered everything.


End file.
